The FK506-binding protein (FKBP) family of immunophilins consists of proteins with a variety of protein-protein interaction domains and versatile cellular functions. This highly conserved protein family binds with immunosuppressive drugs, such as FK506 and rapamycin. This protein family displays peptidyl propyl isomerase (PPIase) activity as seen with cyclophilins and parvulins. FKBP12, a 12 kD protein is the most widely studied member of this family.
The immunosuppressant drugs FK506, rapamycin, and cyclosporin are well known as potent T-cell specific immunosuppressants, and are effective against autoimmunity, transplant or graft rejection, inflammation, allergic responses, other autoimmune or immune-mediated diseases, and infectious diseases.
FK506 and rapamycin apart from binding to FKBP12 also interact and inhibit calcineurin (CaN) and mTOR respectively thereby mediating their immunosuppressive action.
The high molecular weight multidomain homologs of FKBP12, FKBP51 and FKBP 52, act as cochaperones for the heat shock protein 90 (Hsp90) and modulate the signal transduction of the glucocorticoid receptor, by participating in the Heat shock protein 90 (Hsp90)-steroid receptor complex.
In this complex, FKBP51 and FKBP52 modulate the binding competence and signalling of steroid hormone receptors and thereby regulate the cellular responsiveness to circulating hormone levels. This is supported by a natural animal model (squirrel monkey) and by knockout mice, where the crucial role of FKBP51 and FKBP52 on the Glucocorticoid Receptor (GR) Progesterone Receptor (PR) or Androgen Receptor (AR) activity have been clearly demonstrated. Moreover, polymorphisms in the FKBP51-encoding gene of psychiatric patients have been associated with numerous stress-related psychiatric disorders (Schmidt et al., ChemMedChem 2012, 7, 1351-1359).
The immunosuppressive compounds disclosed in the prior art suppress the immune system, by definition, and also exhibit other toxic side effects. Accordingly, there is a need for non-immunosuppressant, small molecule compounds, and compositions and methods for use of such compounds, that are useful in treating psychiatric disorders and neurodegenerative diseases, disorders and conditions.
Further studies led to α-ketoamide analogs of FK506 devoid of immunosuppressive activity. So far there has been only few investigations on the activity of monocyclic, pipecolate or proline-based compounds concerning the larger FKBP's (FKBP51 and 52).
Also, the main physiological role of FKBP51 is believed to be the inhibition of glucocorticoid receptor signaling, especially in stressful situations. However, the FKBP51-GR interplay (glucocorticoid receptor interplay) has been difficult to assess pharmacologically, largely due to lack of appropriate chemical probes.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide compounds and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which inhibit FKBP 51 and/or FKBP 52 more effectively based on significantly increased affinity to FKBP 51 and/or FKBP 52.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide compounds and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which can be used as pharmaceutically active agents, especially for the treatment of psychiatric disorders and neurodegenerative diseases, disorders and conditions, for treating vision disorders and/or improving vision; for treating memory impairment and/or enhancing memory performance and for treating alopecia, as well as compositions comprising at least one of those compounds and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as pharmaceutically active ingredients.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide methods for preparing said compounds.
The object of the present invention is solved by the teaching of the independent claims. Further advantageous features, aspects and details of the invention are evident from the dependent claims, the description, and the examples of the present application.